Every Breath I take
by kitsunekiko
Summary: There are some things that you take advantage of that you know will always be there. Like air, and she was like air to him he just never realized it until she was out of reach with a man who wouldn’t understand the breath of life that she provided.
1. Chapter 1

Hello

**Hello! Here is a remake of my original beginning I hope you enjoy. Also some Kiba and Sakura Bashing. Don't like, don't read!**

**Pairing: Arranged marriage Kiba/Hinata Also Naruto/Hinata.**

**Every Breath I Take**

It is a calm cool afternoon and in the training grounds of team 7 there could be heard the sounds of someone sparing. Well, the sounds of approximately 49 clones and 1 person to be exact. With every kick and every punch if you looked closer you could see one thing, sadness. What is the most surprising thing is that the person is Naruto. The most cheerful person anyone knows. As of now the only thoughts on his mind are the past and present torment in his life. His best friend left the village for power from someone who was taking advantage of him. Who almost killed him in the process. Up till a while a go was his only motivation was to try to bring him back due to a promise to his other team mate.

This leads to thoughts of his other teammate, who he now sees as a worthless fan girl and a girl who has only had eyes for that traitor who has shown nothing but disrespect towards her. Where he at one time would have given her anything she wanted. Of course that didn't bother him as much since he thought of her as a sister now instead of a love interest.

Of course now his main and current problem was that after spending time with the lavender angel that is known as Hinata that he finds out she is to be married to Kiba. Kiba of all people! The clan heads and her father have decided on this. There only reason to do this is to try and combine there bloodlines together. The Hyuga Sight and the Inuzuka sense of smell would a formidable weapon at being able to track an enemy. That is if the children could somehow get both. Of course it could just be to find a way to make sure Hinata doesn't make clan head and her sister the puppet of the clan head is.

After about 3 hours of sparing exhaustion kicks in he lays down on the cool comforting grass. With a looks up at the clouds he watches as they slowly move and change colors of the sunset. After a while frustration kicks in "Why! Why! I finally find someone that makes me happy and it gets taken away from me. She was like the air, cool and refreshing. She was the very breath that filled me with life. If only I wasn't so blind to her affection. If only I wasn't so blind to what love feels like. I would have known that it wasn't Sakura that I like but her. Now she is with a man who doesn't appreciate her and the very breath of life that she gives the world." As he lays there he remembers how when he got back he noticed the shy girl and how he couldn't keep his mind off of her.

**Flashback**

It was the day after he returned from training with the super pervert and on his way to train he ran into, quite literally bumping into the shoulder of the shy girl. "Hey Hinata! How have you been?" Naruto asked in his usual excited voice and that's when he noticed the blush. "Hi Naruto-Kun I have been well how was your training with Jiraiya-san." Hinata answered for once without stuttering and fainting at the poor boys feet. "It went great! Come train with me and I can show you how much I have improved." Naruto asked suddenly feeling the need to become closer to the girl.

The young girl paused and could not believe her ears Naruto wanted to be with her but before Hinata answer Naruto she interrupted. "Hey Naruto wasn't to get some Ramen with me and catch up." Sakura asked in a sweet tone. Thought her true plan was to talk him into coming up with a plan to get her Sauske-Kun back.

"Gomen Sakura. I already ate and Hinata and I where about to go train together. Maybe tomorrow?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his neck with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Oh ok tomorrow for lunch then." Sakura answered with a fake smile on her face. "See ya tomorrow." Replied Naruto as he started to walk away with a crimson Hinata at his heals, with the thought of how Naruto turned down ramen for her.

--

Once they arrive at team 7's training ground Naruto turns around to look at Hinata. For a moment he pauses as he looks at her, for the first time really looking at her. With a backdrop of the plants she noticed a subtle beauty to her. Setting these thoughts aside he asks "Do you want any rules for sparing? I was thinking I could just use taijutsu and you could use your families fighting style. Well maybe without cutting of my chakra." Naruto asked with his characteristic grin.

"That sound's good, how long should we spar for?" Hinata asks with a slight crimson to her cheeks. Thinking how glad she is at how well she is handling the situation.

"Well why don't we spar until lunch then we could get something to eat. I was going to get ramen but we could get whatever you like." Naruto asks thinking how cute she looks when she blushes. Also wondering why?

"How about ramen." Hinata answered then saying. "Ok lets spar." With a little bit of a brave voice while inside thinking lets start so I don't faint. With that they spared and before they knew it on hour paced then two and then it was already time for lunch.

"Ok let's take a break. It seems like you have been training a lot while I was gone. I should train with you more often we could then both improve more then we have." Naruto said looking at Hinata with a larger then normal smile hoping that she would say yes to spend more time with her.

"That would be great!" Hinata answered louder then she would have like. With a blush she then said "Ok how about that ramen. They then went and enjoyed a peaceful lunch together.

**Flashback end**

After that they spent a lot of time together when they weren't training with there team. Little did he know in the bush was the person he was thinking of. She had been trying to get up the courage to tell him how she felt about him. The last few months for her have been great even if it has been a short amount of time. He was opening up to her and he was able to tell her anything. She even knows more then the pinked haired witch known as his team mate. Then as the suns last light sets Hinata steps from the bushes where they first started to spar she made her presence known. Tears streaming down her face from what he said she tackled him in a hug. "I'm sorry Naruto I don't want to be with Kiba I want to be with you. I love you and I have ever since we where in the academy together." After that it was hard for the girl to speak trough the torrent of tears. The only thing Naruto could do was hold the girl whispering comfortingly into her ear.

After a few moments she calmed down. Before she could say anything he lifted her chin and placed a small chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you to Hinata. I just wish there was some way I could talk your father out of this. Kiba just isn't right. He is a pervert who thinks all women are inferior. He will make sure you can't be a ninja anymore out of jealousy, also if he gets his way keeping you barefoot and pregnant." Naruto said with a sigh.

With a sigh Hinata says "That's not the worst of it. When we would go places for missions he would sneak in my tent and see if he could touch me without me noticing. One night was particularly bad.

**Flashback**

On the way back from a particularly long mission they stopped and made camp. Kiba was in charge of the food and drinks, Shino and Hinata where to set up the tents. In the meantime Kurenai was setting up traps to keep the group safe while they slept.

Surprisingly the meal wasn't too bad they had some meals set up for travel and Kiba even made tea for the weary party. Kiba didn't have tea saying that he prefers plain cool water. He did give some to Akamaru to try. Which if anyone thought about it is a little strange. After the meal it was decided to head to bed. Hinata then headed to her tent felling quite tired even thought it wasn't too late. She then got into her lavender nightgown and settled under her blanket and on top of her sleeping bag since it was a warm night.

After about 15 minutes Kiba made sure Kurenai, Shino, and Akamaru where asleep. Lately Akamaru has been sleeping in Hinata's tent preventing him from trying to sneak a peak at her while she slept. Tonight would be different. With the sleeping meds he put in the tea His heavy sleeping teammates wouldn't notice what he was going to do and none could stop him from making her his women. His thoughts then went to what he could smell. There was subtle hint of something sweet that all thoughts without a strong sense of smell wouldn't notice. Pretty soon she would have a certain visit. If he could impregnate her then she would have to be his. Her clan would make her marry him. Then after that he would look forward to having at least five kids with her.

He then opened the flap to her tent stepping into the room. He could already feel his excitement growing. He then put up a silence barrier that he learned from his father for this night. With people outside the tent unable to hear anything if the shy girl spoke up in protest or he was thinking would succumb to the please wouldn't be embarrassed in the morning he then sat down by his object of desire. Then with a grin bent down and kissed her on the lips. With the feel of something on her lips she partially woke up. Then there was Kiba. Kissing her, she tried to move but couldn't.

With a whisper in her ear Kiba said "Don't worry I will be gentle after all you are my women." With that he began and mad his way down below starting things quickly out of impatience. Hinata could fell every quick movement from his impatience and was frankly a little painful. Akamaru only taking a sip of the tea woke up before he could start actually start what he wanted to. He then chased him out of the tent and retuned and protected her all night. Then after that Kiba's dog never let him near her while they where alone. Hinata however was to embarrassed to tell anyone what happened and instead avoided him.

**End Flashback**

Now he was upset. He couldn't believe that he would do something so, so despicable, to take advantage of a teammate and to drug all of them. Good thing nothing happened. Then he clamed him self down and with a kiss on her forehead he said "Why don't we take a walk and enjoy each others company. Then I can walk you home."

"Gomen, I have to head home and if my father see's you he will be upset at the both of us. I only had tonight left before I follow Hyuga custom. I wanted to spend it with you but I couldn't find the courage and now the night is over. To follow Hyuga custom for the next two months I must remain in the compound learning how to be a good wife before I get married." With a long kiss on the lips she stood up and slowly walked away.

Naruto on the other hand stood up and wandered around for a short while. He ended up at the academy and sat down on the swing he would sit on when he felt depressed in the academy. 'There has to be a way to stop this, I just wish I knew how. With that thought he went back home slipped into bed preparing for a night of little sleep.

**With that this redo is done. A little bit longer yet short compared to some stories. Tell me what you think**

**For now TTFN kitsunekiko. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one redone  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Here is chapter two and incase you haven't read chapter one has been redone and you should check it out before reading. More Kiba and Sakura Bashing. Don't like, don't read!**

**Pairing: Arranged marriage Kiba/Hinata Also Naruto/Hinata. One-sided Sakura/Naruto.**

**Oh yeah I forgot in the last chapter but I don not own Naruto. This goes for the rest of the chapters also.**

**Every Breath I Take Part 2**

As Naruto sleeps a presence in his mindscape is pacing back and forth. His Nine tails swishing back a forth in a slow rhythm, it is of course Kyubi the nine tailed demon. What kept him pacing was his vessel 'He will never find the answer to get his vixen on his own. He didn't learn anything important in the academy except from Iruka. I guess I will have to inspire him. Good thing I can implant a dream into his head so he doesn't know that I've gotten soft, although in the future I might train him, though that's a thought for latter.

**Dream**

Naruto is walking down the main street of Konoha. People are going about there daily business not even giving him a glance. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a butterfly. It is the most beautiful butterfly he has ever seen with a swirl of several kinds of purple with a black outline on her wings is a spiral. The butterfly loops around him beckoning him to follow. Without thinking about it he follows the butterfly into the library. After going to the end of the library it lands on a book, the name of the book is Clans of Konoha Traditions. A he picks up the book a familiar voice could be heard behind him. When he turns around Shikamaru says "It's troublesome, but I can help you if you would like."

**End Dream **

The ringing of the alarm awakes him from his inspiring dream. After the fog leaves his mind he thinks. 'Interesting I don't usually remember my dreams. I think I might head to the library like in my dream. Who knows I might be able to find something like the book in my dream. If not maybe I can find Shikamaru and he can give me some ideas of what could help me. There is no way I will give her up! I would even leave the village with her if I had to. Gaara would provide us a safe place if I explained. That could be plan B. With that he starts to get ready for the day. "Oh man I forgot my clothes need to be washed. Oh wait I have the set of clothes that Ero-sennin got me. He then proceeded to put on black cargo pants with pockets' that if needed could hold his kunai and other items, a black net shirt under a midnight blue tank top. He also wore the usual shinobi shoes. Then after a breakfast surprisingly of something other then ramen, which consisted of pancakes, eggs, hash browns and sausage he headed off to the library.

--

On a mission he heads straight to the library. Without even thinking about it he passes right by the person who could help him. "Hey Naruto why so troublesome so early." Shikamaru asked in a lazy tone.

Naruto quickly turned around. "Hey, you busy. Do you think you can help me with something? Its very important and I need someone like you for the job." Naruto pleaded to the lazy ninja.

"Sure I have time today. What is it you need?" Shikamaru asked but guessing it had something to do with the certain someone that the blonde had been seen with.

Follow me and I will show you." Naruto replied quickly and dragging him to the library.

--

**Meanwhile**

Sakura gets up and with a smile on her face thinking of how well her plan has gone. After a while she had realized she no longer liked Sauske like a lover would but as if he was a brother to her. The person she realized she wanted was Naruto. Thought she was in her way. 'My plan worked perfectly especially since I gave Kiba the idea to talk to his mom about an arranged marriage. I even wrote out a report for him to give to his mom and the Hyuga clan head. Of course it worked, well since it was my idea. For now though she would have to act like a Sauske fan girl.' She then put on her red outfit that accents the fact that she is has a small chest. Before leaving she walks over to the right of her room. She removes the fake wall and exposes a shrine. In the center is a picture of Naruto. She took a picture of him in the hot spring and she could see everything. Around it are candles of various shades of pink and orange. She picks up the picture and gives it a kiss. "Pretty soon we will be together my love." After placing the wall back she was on her way.

--

**Library**

Luck was on his side and was able to find the book in his dream. "Is there ways this book can help me keep Kiba from marrying Hinata and maybe um let me date her?" Naruto asked with a slight pink hue on his cheeks.

'Troublesome it is just as I thought, though he does have a good idea to look in this book.' "Let me take a look and see if I can find something." Shikamaru says and starts to look through the book.

After what seemed like forever. In what was really 10 minutes He found something. " Here the is a clause in which a person can challenge the marriage as long as he gets the Hokage to give him the proper paperwork and two clan heads to agree to sign and state the person deserves to challenge the marriage. The challenge is a one on one fight. Anything that they normally use in battle goes. So he can use Akamaru. I think this could work lets go see Tsunade-sama.

"Alright! Let's go." Naruto excitedly yells and grabs his hand too quickly to the Hokage Tower.

--

With a sigh Tsunade looks at all the paperwork that has piled up, the largest being from Sakura. In it was all about how Naruto would get the Uchia back. 'I don't know why I made her my apprentice she is such a fangirl. If only Hinata's father would have let me train her I know she would be able to surpass me. Hehe she could also heal all the things Naruto does to himself instead of me. Then out of nowhere she sneezed, 'Allergies acting up again.' Then she realized she blew all her paper work all over the place, before she could utter a single curse word a familiar voice was heard.

"Tsunade-obaachan! I need to ask something." A large smiling Naruto asked impatiently.

With a sigh she reluctantly asked "What is it you and Shikamaru whom I think would appreciate it if you let him sit down and catch his breath."

In an excited tone he begins to explain the plan that Shikamaru had for him to be able to get Hinata from marrying Kiba. With a smile Tsunade placed her hands under her chin and in a teasing voice said "So you finally noticed. Here is the paper work I will just have Shizune call up the Aburame clan leader and the Akimichi clan heads and we can get this started. I'll have you wait outside while I speak with them."

**30 Minutes Later**

With a knock at the door the two clan heads entered the room. "Something you wanted to see us for Hokage-sama." Akimichi asked in a respectful tone.

"Yes, as you may have heard the Hyuga clan is arranging a marriage between Hinata and Kiba from the Inuzuka clan. There is someone thought who believes that Kiba is a poor choice for her and wishes to challenge him for the right of marriage. This can be done by anyone. Naruto is the one who wishes to do this. Of course I will need the signature of two clan heads to make this official along with mine, which has been provided already. Will you two sign the document?" Tsunade explained in calm and collected tone.

After a moment Aburame spoke up "My son has spoken well of Naruto and not so for the Inuzuka, so I will sign the document." In which he then walks over to the desk and signs the paper.

"I will also since my son has also said good things about the boy." Akimichi answered signing the paper.

"Thank you for your cooperation. That is all I need and on the way out could you send Naruto and Shikamaru back in please." Tsunade replied preparing to call in the clan Heads this would affect.

Naruto quietly entered the room with Shikamaru. "Did everything go well?" Shikamaru asked since the blonde was too nervous to.

With a grin she replied, "Of course it did now the only thing I have to do is have Shizune write up a report and give it to the clans in question. While that happens I think we should celebrate with some lunch." With that she gave Shizune the paperwork and they headed off to eat some ramen.

--

**At the ramen stand**

"Hey old man can I get two miso, two chicken and two beef ramens please!" Naruto says in an excited voice.

"Sure Naruto the ramen stand owner replied, "How about you Hokage-sama, and you sir.

"I'll have a miso ramen please." Paying for everyone meal, including Shikamaru and Naruto's large meal.

"Chicken for me please." Shikamaru replied in an airy tone tired from helping the blonde thinking of how he just wanted to look up at the clouds and relax.

"Coming right up!" The old ramen man replied.

After a while of quietly eating, since Naruto was to busy eating his many bowls, a loud screechy voice could be heard "Hey Naruto! I thought I might find you here. Hello Tsunade-sempai, hello Shikamaru. I thought that maybe after lunch we could train together. After all it has been a while since we spent time together." 'Time to get him to remember he loves me.'

Speaking up for the boy so he wouldn't have to tell her no Tsunade replied. "Sorry Sakura he is going to be busy with me." Not telling her the full truth since she has seen how she secretly looks at a picture of her adopted grandson and how she might try to mess things up for him. "Well it like we are all done eating we better head back to the tower to take care of business. Let's go you two!" Tsunade barked at the two. "Sorry Sakura maybe if I'm not busy tomorrow we can train after breakfast." Naruto told his teammate so she wouldn't be sad.

"Oh ok ill stop by your house after breakfast." Outwardly smiling while inner Sakura was throwing a fit I can't believe another day he can't do something. Yesterday he wanted to be alone and now today!

The three left the disappointed Sakura and were off to send for the two clan heads.

--

**Meanwhile**

Kiba is walking with a blind fold waiting for his mother to show him something. When she takes the blind fold off there is a house. "This is for you and your bride to be. There is enough room for you to have 8 kids and if they share a room 16. There is the main bedroom with a large bathtub, a full bathroom on the first floor and the basement. There is also a large space in the basement for activities, a kitchen for Hinata to prepare all the meals, a room for your supplies. Also a room for Hinata to keeping a sewing machine and anything else she needs to make for the home. There is also a large yard so all of your kids can have a dog companion like you do. Also there is a place for them to sleep outside as to not make a mess inside since she will be taking care of all the children and the household chores.

"This is great mom! I will have to look for furniture." Kiba replied thinking of how great it was going to be.

"No my son it has already been purchased, after all we only the best of the heir of the clan. Now I thought you might like to live here until she gets here and make sure everything in to your liking. You can also make rules for the home and chores for her so that way she can keep the house the way you like it." His mom explained with a proud smile on her face.

"Thanks do you mind if I rest for a while." Trying to hide his hard on from his mother. After all the thoughts he had about what he was going to do to his women once she was officially his.

"Sure son all your stuff is in your room to set up as you like." She then left knowing why he wanted to be alone but not wanting to embarrass him.

With that he went to the bedroom and since it was his mother that picked everything for him it was perfect. The bed was large and there was a few pieces of furniture but nothing to cluttering there were two walk in closets. His being large since he would have work and home clothes. He would also keep her sexy clothes in his closet, and then whenever he wanted her to look sexy he would pick one out for her. With that he went over to a locked box and opened it, Inside he blew up a special made doll that looked like Hinata. Down below was made of special material to make it feel realistic. He then took out the lube to make sure it didn't rub him wrong and began to go at it. After about three minutes he was done and relaxing on the bed. 'Pretty soon it will be Hinata and we can go at it at least once a day.'

--

**Hokage**** Tower**

After arriving at the tower Tsunade asked Shizune to summon the Hyuga and Inuzuka clan head. Shikamaru staying as a witness and moral support sat next to him to the right of the right of Tsunade. In front of the desk are two chairs for them to sit in. After about 30 minutes. The clan heads arrived and knocked at the door wondering what they where needed for. They then were allowed in. As soon as they entered the room they noticed the two boys and Hyuga asked "Hello Hokage-sama will this take long I was training Neji to be my heir since it has been decided since the council and I decided it should be a man leading the clan and he still has lots to learn in a month.

"Yes Hokage-sama. I need to make sure Kiba is doing alright setting things up and if need be I could help him to make sure he doesn't have to do women' work.

While trying to remain calm about there sexist comments Tsunade replied, "Have a seat." With that they sat down with calm expressions on her face. "Under accordance to the arranged marriage clause there has been a challenge from Naruto for Hinata's hand. Shikamaru is here to be a witness. It as tradition states will be the night before the wedding and is a fight between Kiba and Naruto. If Naruto wins the marriage will be canceled and if Kiba wins Naruto will be banished to a neighboring country as to not disrupt the couple. Most likely Suna since they are allies with us and the Kazekage is a friend of Naruto's. Here is the official form and a report for both of you. I will need you both to sign this paper along with Naruto and Shikamaru as the witness. Also before you argue against it I have signed that this challenge is ok along with two other clan head." She then shows them the signatures and gives them theirs to sign. You can see the anger in both there faces.

Before they could say anything Tsunade cut them off saying. "No arguments and you are dismissed." Waving her hands dismissing them before an argument could start. With a sigh she pulled out a bottle of sake after they left. "Well gaki that's all taken care of you have a little under a month to train for this day." Luckily or unluckily depends on how you see it the window open revealing Jiraiya, Training? For what maybe I can help." He asks with a smile. After a moments though she said that it's a good idea and fills him in on what's gone on so far. "So I will let you take him outside the village to train him for the challenge. Naruto get ready and meet him at the gate in 30 minute or no ramen for a month when you get back and win. With that she dismissed tall of them and downed her bottle of sake. 'In know you can do it good luck kid.'

**Ok here is chapter two, longer then the last chapter at least. I figured I would stop here and focus an entire chapter on the training. Also if anyone has any good ideas of torture I mean training for Naruto I could use it. I could also use ideas for Kiba and Neji's training. The chapter after the traing will focus on the fight and the one after will be about what happens when one of them win. After all Naruto ould win or he could get banished and sneak Hinata with him. It all depends on how I feel when I make the chapter. Remember to also tell me what you think.**

**For Now TTFN kitsunekiko 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Here is some training Sorry if the training is done poorly but this was what I could come up with after reading to get a few ideas. More Kiba and Sakura Bashing. **

**Pairing: Arranged marriage Kiba/Hinata Also Naruto/Hinata. One-sided Sakura/Naruto.**

**Every Breath I Take Part 3**

As the sun peaks above the horizon the dew catches the light sparkles in the morning glow. Jiraiya the Gama Sennin is sitting in the middle of team 7's training grounds waiting for his pupil and a few people that he enlisted to help train the boy. It didn't take long for him to see the people crossing the field. Guy with Lee and Neji, Kakashi on time for once since he was dragged out of bed by his eternal rival and following behind is Choji and Shikamaru. Last but certainly not least was Naruto.

Standing up Jiraiya smiled at the group and yelling "Hurry up so we can get this party started." All of them are here for one reason to help Naruto and once they are next to the Gama Sennin he tells them of his master plan. "Ok to help train the brat here I asked all of you to help with his training. He will be using Kage Bushin to help since each clone will be able to transfer the knowledge from the training to the original. I will also be using a seal with my chakra to make it so that no matter what the clones won't disperse until the day is over. This takes quite a bit of chakra so afterwards I will have to stay in a relaxing environment so I can do the technique tomorrow. The original will work with Guy and Lee on taijutsu after there morning work out. Four clones will work with Kakashi on chakra. One will work with Neji with him on weapons since Tenten is unable to. Shikamaru will help a clone come up with a strategy that he can use to defeat Kiba. Choji will help by preparing a few meals so that way everyone's energy can be kept up."

With that a Choji did a few hand signs and a meal was before the. "This technique doesn't last long so I general don't use it but it was made just before I came here and is ready to eat. After this I will start on lunch and it will be ready at noon. Either show up on time for the meal or I will have to eat it all." Choji replied motioning for everyone to sit down and eat before training.

------

After the meal everyone got up and went there separate ways to train. Kakashi took his clones to the river; Neji took his to team Guy's training grounds; While Shikamaru took his to the library. This left the original with Guy and Lee.

"Let's begin our workout! Since you are with us today and we will celebrate by starting of with a 10 mile run around the village. In which we will take 8 minutes to do each mile! We will let our youthfulness' shine trough!" Guy explained in a loud voice. "Follow me and we will take a way that has hills and a few obstacles to overcome."

With that Naruto followed behind the two. Wishing they would wear real clothes and not something that should only be worn in a ballet. Thought it does seem to be wind resistant and something that followed every movement without hindering. Out of boredom he pictured an orange version and a prank came to mind. It would mean actually wearing one but he would walk up to Sakura in the orange outfit and ask if she has a bowl that could fit his head. Oh and also where h could get a hair trimmer and some scissors to cut hair. Just the thought made the boy giggle. Then with a serious tone he asks Guy. "Where do you find your outfit and does it come in orange?"

Guy without skipping a bit replies "Of course it come in orange it comes in all youthful colors though green in my opinion is the best since that is the color of green leaves showcasing the springtime of youth. Though orange is like the sunrise which is a part of it also. I could get you one if you would like and then we can wear it to practice in!"

After listening to his sensei tears streamed down his face he replied. "Yosh if we can't get one by tomorrow I will do 500 pushups!

Once there warm-up was done Naruto and Lee began to spar. At a decent spend you can see that they where blocking each others kicks and punches. Then after a moment Guy remembers the weights that he was going to put on him and stops the match. "I almost forgot these. They are 20 pond weights. One will go on each leg, every hour today I will add 10 more until no more can be added today." Guy smiled his usual bright smile. They then began but for now the weight wasn't enough to slow him down, though after a while it would.

------

**Meanwhile with Sakura **

As she wakes up still partially asleep she walk over to her nightstand were she has a set of clothes waiting that she had picked out last night. A smile then slowly appears on her face. Today is the day she was going to seduce Naruto. She had it all planed out she would talk him into coming to her apartment to fix a leak for her. She would be wearing to short pink mini skirt and the spaghetti strapped pink shirt that matched. Underneath she would be wearing a pink lacey thong and matching bra that provided lift to make it look like she had cleavage. Though for some reason she was unable to locate him due to Ino's plan to distract the girl.

------

**Meanwhile with Kakashi.**

With a small grin Kakashi explains to the clone. "To help with chakra control there a few ways, one tree climbing, two water walking. However we won't be doing either due to the fact that you have worked on that before. See the tree on this side is connected to the tree on the other side one clone will be using chakra to cross the rope. The rope is covered in a slippery substance so that balance won't be relied upon. Clone one will work on this and once you can get across back and forth no problem you will do this exercise and walk on the rope upside down. It takes a little bit more concentration since gravity will work harder against you. As you get use to it I will add weights but for now just stay on the rope."

"The rest of the clones will work on the water itself. This waterway has been chosen since the current is quite fast and is harder to do then standing on a lake, pond or stream. Since this is something I think you worked on a little I will be giving you these weights for your legs and arms. They are each 10 pounds of weight. I know not that much each but enough to get started to see what you can do. Each day the weight on each one will increase by 10 pounds. Also if I find that the weight is too easy I will give you a heavier set to work with when I feel like it. Ok get to work I will be watching you even if I am reading." He then proceeds to sit under a tree and read his latest Icha Icha Paradise book and watch the clones train.

The one Naruto working on the rope walked calmly up the side of the tree and made it to the rope. With a deep breath he began to try to walk across the rope. The while using too much chakra on the rope he fell into the water. Then getting out of the water he tried again. Looking over to the other three Naruto's he noticed they weren't having as much trouble and they were sparing each other, which then led to Kakashi yelling to them, "Water walkers over here to get heavier weight." He then gave them to them and noticed they had to concentrate and were not sparing each other. This was going well, so now he can concentrate on his book.

------

**With Shikamaru**

Heading towards the library Shikamaru looks up at the sky and thinks 'I wish I was looking at clouds now' As they approach the building The Naruto clone asks nervously "Are you sure we should be here after all if we are going to discuss strategy shouldn't we go someplace where the aren't any people around."

Shikamaru then went straight to the books he wanted the blonde to read. It was about the Inuzuka clan and he himself was going to read a book that could help his in close fighting style, which he chose his favorite book on the subject. "Read this and if you don't complain about how this is boring and troublesome then I will buy two bowls of ramen for the real Naruto tonight." With a big grin Naruto replied in an excited whisper. "I will do anything for Ramen." The blond boy then sat down and quietly started to read.

------

**With Hinata**

It has been horrible. She misses the life that a Ninja has. Missions with her team or on a lucky occasion Naruto but also this would not be happening. Learning to be the perfect bitch for him was no fun. Especially since she is not a female dog! What they wanted her to work on most was her cooking though she was able to cook enough where she herself was satisfied. Of course she would have to make sure she cooked to his liking. So she has so far learned to make all of Kiba's favorite meals but still was not up to standards. She has started to be able to do sewing items for baby's clothes and other items used for a babies crib. She was also learning how to knit children's toys. Though by the end of the time her fighting style will be poor due to lack of use, well at least that was there goal. With a giggle to herself she knows it won't though since she has secretly been training by the light of the moon. With a sigh she heads to her next lesson after since she wasn't pregnant she had to make both boys and girls clothes, which will be used for when she does have them.

------

**With Neji**

Once they reached the training grounds Naruto could see many targets set up. Some were on wires and could be moved to simulate a moving target. There where also some through out the area in the center of the field was a circle, after a moment of looking around Neji explains his training. "This training field is to work on long range weapons. I believe this is a good thing to work on for you since you are generally hands on fighter. First of we will work on aiming for distance. Then we will work with the moving targets, and then we will work on throwing weapons. First weapon shuriken, second throwing kunai, third the largest one we will use the windmill shuriken. Go ahead and show me what you can do. Oh and the weapons in the middle are a combination of mine and Tenten's so please be careful with them. Start of with 20." With that they went to the center and Naruto began to throw them at the targets. He ended up with about 60% accuracy. Better then what Neji had thought but still not well enough to meet his standards.

"Well we have a lot of work cut out for us. Just to test you we will now use the moving targets, after you pick up the ones you threw" Neji replied and sent Naruto to pick up the shuriken. Once he gathered them up Naruto then went into stance and began to throw at the targets. There was a little bit difference but not to much this was a good sign he had about 58% accuracy, definitely not good though. "Ok for now we will work on the non moving targets and by the end of the day I want your accuracy to be up 10% and I will buy the original Naruto 4 bowls of ramen. The thought of ramen was enough for him to take this serious and he began to work. Every now and then Neji would stop him for the moment and give him a pointer or two such as watch the wind in the trees to judge where and how to throw those simple things that some people don't think about.

**Lunch**

With Choji's warning everyone was on time for lunch. There was enough for everyone including himself. There is Gyoza (Japanese style dumplins), Seafood and Vegetable Tempura (Fried Shrimps and Vegetables), Yakitori (Skewered grilled chicken) and instead of Ramen Chicken, and beef Udon (Japanese noodles). All hungry quickly eat up the meal knowing they wouldn't get this wonderful cooking till tomorrow morning, though Naruto was looking forward to buying himself some Ramen! Due to being tired everyone is quiet and then when the meal is over the head out to train some more now refreshed for the rest of the day.

**End of the day.**

It was now the end of the day and Naruto and they met back at the clearing. So far with Guy and Lee he has improved and his weight went up 80 pounds and was starting to get a little bit faster. With Kakashi he was able to make it halfway across the rope and the clones on the water had there weights increase by 40 pounds. His weapons accuracy increased by 10% a lot larger number then Neji thought it would. Ramen is a great tool to bribe with. Shikamaru also had to buy ramen since Naruto finished the book in time to discuss it with him. Now Jiraiya looked at Naruto and says "You can now release the clones." Naruto shakes his head and releases the clones and just moments after he gets the information he passes out.

**In his mind.**

He then walked down the familiar tunnel but at the end there was an unfamiliar figure with bright red hair and green eyes. He was wearing black cargo pants and a crimson shirt. His Necklace looks like a collar and has a spiral on it. Sitting next to him was the fourth Hokage wearing black cargo pants a white shirt and his usual coat that has flames on the bottom.

"Welcome Naruto sit down we have much to discuss, your bloodline and a contract with the fox here." The fourth replies and points to the empty seat.

A confused Naruto sits down. And asks in a confused voice "How can you be in my mind and where did the cage for Kyubi go? If I have a bloodline then wouldn't it appear before now?"

The fourth then smiled kindly and says "Well first off I will answer why Kyubi's cage is missing. It is gone but a different seal has been placed to keep him here. It is on the necklace that he is wearing. When you wake up you will have one also. His has a spiral and yours will have a red nine tailed fox. This will also make it so you can communicate with each other better. I know there is much you can learn from each other if you talk to one another. I have also been able to arrange a deal with him in which he will help me to train you and in return he can be used as a summon, this will give him the chance to get out and stretch and he knows if he doesn't behave then you can instantly send him back. He can be summoned in his fox form or in his human form. For the fight coming up I would recommend the fox form. This is a tad bit of a different summoning since only you can summon him it wont disrupt your contract with the toads. Just remember to call on them to if need be."

"The second thing is that I am here to train you in your bloodline. It can only be activated after reaching a certain power level since training to master it is difficult. The bloodline makes it if a parent who has the bloodline passes away before the child can be trained then the parent can appear in there mind. Which leads to the reason I am here, I am your father. The bloodline has to do with your chakra even with out Kyubi and it also will make you faster. I created a Jutsu to help with the speed. Most people can't use it since they don't have enough chakra. I will teach this technique to you. This bloodline will also help with the speed in which you can do hand signs and write seals. It also lets you be able to summon a person who is dead to your mindscape. Well as long as you knew them or are of there family. I know that this is a lot to handle so we will part for now a letter will be in your pocket and it needs to get to Kakashi. He will continue training you when you aren't training with me or Kyubi. For now they are worried about you. So for now it is goodbye my son." The fourth waved to them as he slipped back into the conscious world.

**Hospital**

As Naruto awaked he looked up he saw white a white ceiling. He was in the hospital. A nurse could be heard outside his door "Kakashi-san I am not sure what happened to him to make him faint, as far as I can tell everything is normal but Hokage-sama should be hear soon I sent someone to fetch her. After all I know she be able to help him." As the nurse was finishing talking Tsunade came up to the room and opened the door to see a yawning Naruto instead of an unconscious one like she expected.

"Hey Tsunade-Obaachan, oh and just so you know I just woke up and I am ok. Though if I can talk to you and Kakashi-sensei I can explain what happened." Naruto stated while itching underneath the necklace. With that said an eavesdropping Kakashi came in the room and the nurse who had followed Tsunade into the room left.

"First off here is a letter for Kakashi" Naruto stated as an envelope appeared into his hand. The envelope had familiar writing on it and with wide eyes Kakashi reads it and Naruto explains what happened.

-----

After a few moments a shocked Tsunade and Kakashi where looking at the boy wondering how they did not see the resemblance. Tsunade was the first on to recover from the shock and said "Well I guess that explains the hair then. Let me check your health and I will decide if you can leave or not."

Kakashi then said after a moment of staring "Well there is quite a bit to this letter but first I will take you to the Namikaze estate and will get you moved in tomorrow the training begins. Of course we will first head to you house to pick up your belongings." Tsunade then left the two to head to the Namikaze estate.

**Preparing and on the way to the estate**

While walking to Naruto's apartment Kakashi read the letter again wondering how he could have been so blind. With a sigh he realized there are some changes he needs to make though nothing that has to do with his pink haired student.

Kakashi,

From what I can see from Naruto's memories it seems you are doing well. Although I upset at how you are always late. Didn't I teach you better then that? I hope that you are visiting the memorial stone and doing nothing but thinking about the past. I am also curious as to why you focused on the Uchia. A sensei focuses on all his students. At least now you can do something for Naruto and to be fair Sakura also, wouldn't want a weak team.

I am sure that Naruto will tell you about the bloodline so will skip that. I will instead tell you what I need for you to do watch over him while he is training with me. I am afraid that he will be unresponsive to the outside world and from what I've seen I do not want someone to try to hurt him. While he is awake I would like it if you could work on his hand to hand combat. I hope you remember where everything is since you where over often enough.

Oh also help him to clean the house it will need it. Oh and make sure he has plenty of ramen and give him the copy of my favorites that was only made for me to take to the ramen stand to try after all he needs more vegetables and these hide them well. Also show him the library and the training grounds. For now look forward to the future and put down that book that my perverted sensei wrote.

Minato Namikaze 

Then before he knew it all of Naruto's things have been picked up the both of them head for the estate. Then before they knew it they arrive. Kakashi leads him inside f the gate to take a look around. The Namikaze compound was a good size with indoor and outdoor training areas. The house was pretty small, well compared to the clan compounds close by. A three story house on the first level was the indoor training grounds, kitchen, and a half bathroom, living room and dining room. The second floor has four bedroom and two full bathrooms. The third floor has the master bedroom and bathroom, two bedrooms, one bathroom. There was even a basement that could also be used as an emergency shelter with a small kitchen with supplies that could last a while. The room was also set up to be a family room.

"Here we are Naruto your new home. Let's get this place cleaned up and get it livable for you. We have till we go to be and we will want to get plenty of sleep for tomorrow is the beginning of your training.

**Well surprise I decided to give Naruto a bloodline. Is Hinata enough to make sure the bloodline passes on and tell me what you think and if you have anyone in mind for the position to help revive the clan. Anyone but Sakura, it just wouldn't work out for what I have planed for her at the end of the story. Oh and if anyone has anything that they think should be added I will think about it. It can be anything. Well within reason. For the next chapter I am going to see if I can pull of a fight scene (first one), then I will get to the main fight. If anyone has any suggestion I would appreciate. I have never written a fight scene and want to make them as best as possible. I don't know when I will update since motivation has been low but if for some reason you like the story please review I could really use the inspiration. Well anyways TTFN kitsunekiko =3**


End file.
